The Warrior's Attraction
by warrior27
Summary: Sokka x Zuko. Yaoi. The scenes that were left out from the Western Air Temple episode in season 3, and after.
1. 1 Zuko

**Sokka x Zuko. Yaoi (mostly in chapter 4).**

**The scenes that were left out from the Western Air Temple episode in season 3, and after.**

**(c) Nickelodeon**

* * *

**Z**uko was a bit hesitant about joining the group, how he would even approach them. He didn't know what would he even say, and whether they would even listen. He knew it was the right thing to do, but was scared about being rejected by them. He had done some pretty bad things in the past and it was understandable that they would probably hate him, utterly. He understood what he had to do now though. He had to try. He may fail, but at least by showing them he could help, maybe they will see that he had changed. The Avatar was reasonable and forgiving, he hoped. He paced around his camp, telling all this to the badger-frog, but not even it was interested. He felt so alone right now, without his uncle, without any allies. He needed to do this, even if it was on his own. After rehearsing some more and a few imitations, he was still just as unsure. He felt so awkward. He yelled to himself, "What am I doing? I can't even have a normal conversation. Why is this so hard?" There may have been something else on his mind, making him even more nervous.

**U**p until now, all Zuko wanted was the Avatar. He had never really even noticed the others, except when they got in his way. But there was one other that lingered in his thoughts, and it had been preoccupying his mind a little more frequently lately. At first he mostly thought about how the other one bugged him so much, or how ridiculous he could be sometimes. He just seemed clumsy and awkward. But his bravery is what Zuko noticed the most. Even though he wasn't a soldier or a fighter, he was still a warrior, and stood up to face Zuko every time, protecting the Avatar. No matter how much pain and hardship Zuko had exacted on him, he never gave up. Zuko had never really thought of him in any other way, but then again, he never really had the opportunity. He didn't even really know him, or what he thought of him, only how much he probably hated him. He never really had time to think about what else life had to offer. He had always known there was something else, but pushed it to the back of his mind. He couldn't do anything until he regained his honor. That seemed kind of selfish now, and he understood better than that. When he realized this, his eyes were more opened, unclouded by shame. His uncle taught him that there was more to life, and Zuko knew it was time to change things now.

**K**indness wasn't really in Zuko's nature, and he didn't really even know what love was. This feeling was new to him, but it felt good, felt... right. If only he knew how to express it, or what to even do about it. But he had always been blindly determined and gone after what he sought, no matter how many times he failed, never letting anything get in his way. _So why should this be any different? You know what you want, what you need... and why are you still standing here debating it with yourself?_ With that, he threw his hands up in exasperation, and let out a sigh. He looked back at his unhelpful companion, rolling his eyes at himself, then headed off. He was going to get them to trust him eventually and, if nothing else, he would apologize and try to make it up to them.

**O**n his way, he thought about the other boy a lot. He had always thought he loved Mai, but she was so cold. All she did was make him feel more withdrawn and, after a while, he knew he didn't feel right with her. That was the only person that had ever been close to him so he didn't think of other options. The other boy had flitted through his mind here and there, catching him off-guard once in a while. The idea started to sink in a little and the more he thought about him the more he found himself wanting him. That is where the original thought about joining the Avatar had started. He was just toying around with the idea in his head one day, pretending to be with the other boy. As he imagined his hypothetical situation, the idea didn't sound so bad. Had his uncle really gotten through to him, the fact that the thought even occurred to him, to consider himself with the Avatar. Even if it was only to be with the other boy, he still liked the idea. Man, have you got it bad, he thought to himself, laughing at his now obvious crush. A smile lit up Zuko's usually stern face as he imagined how the upcoming events would unfold.

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review :)


	2. 2 Sokka

**S**okka was pretty pissed, to say the least. How could this monster even think to come crawling to us now, as if nothing happened. Sure, he apologized and even pled a little. But this was Zuko. He must be up to something... but what? He looked over at Katara, who seemed like she was about to murder someone. Toph was even agitated, well for Toph. But for the Avatar to show that much distrust, no, it was ridiculous to even consider his words. When Zuko collapsed on the ground seeming to give in, Sokka did feel a little pang of the remorse Zuko seemed to be trying to convey. Then when Katara attacked him and he just laid there, wet and hopeless, Sokka kind of pitied him. But the hate still burned in him as he watched the fire-bender slink off.

**O**nce Zuko had gone and all the arguing had ensued, there was quite a bit of tension in the group as they sat around the fire eating dinner that night. Sokka was thinking back over the events that had taken place. He did laugh a little at the awkward introduction by Zuko, who was usually more confident and direct. And what was up with Appa licking him? Appa was a good judge of character and wouldn't lick just anyone. Then Zuko just stood there covered in saliva, continuing to plead as he wiped the spit off his face. Sokka only wished that at the time he wasn't so shocked, because he certainly would have had a good laugh at the fire-bender's expense. He wished he could have said all the witty comments that were popping into his head right now.

**K**atara had glanced over at him, wondering what he was smiling about. They weren't really in a happy mood and no one had said or done anything to set off his small giggle fit he seemed to be having, but he didn't care. After dinner when the sun had set, they pulled out their bedrolls and set up for the night. It was a long, and rather peculiar day. They were all pretty tired after fleeing the botched invasion, which Sokka felt particularly responsible for. He had a lot of mixed emotions that night, and a lot of things ran through his head as he tried to fall asleep, which usually wasn't a problem for him. He was sad, confused, vengeful, angry, and little humored as well. But what was the confusion about? Why did he pity Zuko after all this time? Sokka found himself thinking about the boy himself. They were about the same age, and although they were totally different, they both had been through a lot as well. Who knows what Zuko has been through to end up like he is now, and what it must have felt like to banished like that. Sokka didn't really relate to that, but could see how honor could become so important. Any warrior would understand that. He finally fell asleep after too much thinking. He had some weird dreams concerning the last thing he was thinking about.

**K**atara shook him hard to wake him up, as usual. It was impossible to wake a slumbering bear. Zuko's face slowly faded from his mind as his blurry eyes cleared to see his sister glaring down at him. She asked him what he was dreaming about because he was having little fits in his sleep and had mentioned a name that she was not particularly fond of. He had to really think hard to recall any of that dream. He remembered Zuko's greeting and then him laying on the ground all wet and soaking, and something to do with being his prisoner. His face flushed a little at the next scene, which made Katara quirk her eyebrow at him. He quickly spit out that he had a nightmare about combustion man chasing them. She paused for a moment, her gaze lingering a little too long, then she turned around and headed back to the rest of the group. Sokka was a little surprised as he ran what little bits that remained of the dream through his head again. He certainly didn't think of Zuko like that, let alone another boy.

**A**fter they got up and had some breakfast, they were wondering about what happened to Toph. She had been a little miffed with them yesterday and stormed off. They thought she just wanted some time to herself, but she still wasn't back yet. After she came crashing in later, she told everyone what happened. They were all pretty upset and thought something needed to be done. Just then a thought popped into the _plan _guy's mind. He didn't really think before he spit it out but all the sudden everyone was on-board with it. They would have to go track down Zuko and take him prisoner. What a brilliant idea, but what the hell was he thinking. He would soon find out though and he felt a little apprehensive at that, but a little curious at the same time. Then there was a loud explosion and bits of rock flew everywhere as the temple shook.

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review :)


	3. 3 Attractions

**Yes, I know 'Attractions' sounds weird, but that was the only way to make the last paragraph, which you have to admit is pretty important.**

**

* * *

**

**A**s luck would have it, Sokka's shot was true, and the boomerang hit the assassin right in the forehead, indirectly causing his death. Zuko lived and was allowed to join their group and although Sokka feigned reluctance, he would go along with Aang's choice. It was actually Katara who made Sokka show the new member to his room, hopefully by chance and not because she read his mind that morning, as she seemed capable of doing. All the witty comments Sokka had for the fire-bender were suddenly missing from his head as he led Zuko through the halls. Zuko was kind of staring at him, and seemed to attempt conversation a few times but kept faltering while Sokka hopped around, practically giddy. When they reached his room, Sokka awkwardly showed him in and said some kind of greeting that he really couldn't remember. It was all kind of a blur. It was just so weird having Zuko here and having never thought about him before like he did in the dream, it was just so real all the sudden. He kind of tensed as Zuko turned around and smirked at him before Sokka backed out of the room. It certainly was a little weird, he expressed to Aang, who was waiting in the hallway.

**T**hings seemed to calm down and started to normalize over the next day. They all practiced their fighting and bending, or laid around and ate. Zuko was glad to be part of the group. Although he didn't feel totally comfortable yet, he did feel accepted by everyone, except Katara, of course. He was glad to be around other people his age, that were generally happy and friendly, unlike his previous cohorts. One in particular caught his eye though. He would glance over occasionally as Sokka practiced his sword fighting, when he thought no one was looking. There eyes met a few times since Sokka was doing the same thing. They would both quickly look away though when they noticed, and pretend like nothing happened, each feeling their heart race for a moment.

**T**he fire-bender thought Sokka was an excellent fighter and showed some remarkably improved skill. He was fluid in his motions and he practiced hard, determination showing in the way he handled the weapon. Although Sokka was training hard, he had to admit that he was maybe trying to show off a little, seeing if the other boy would notice him. He couldn't bend or do anything special, and he kind of felt out of place or less useful than the others, so he tried to at least make what little he could do look impressive. He was definitely impressed by Zuko, his moves, his body, the way he would take off his shirt when practicing sometimes. He was taller, and had definition to his muscles. His slender figure was nicely toned, and perfectly framed. He was drawn to that pale skin that was evident in the fire nation's people, and his black hair nicely contrasted it. He had seen some pretty awful hair styles that Zuko had, but this one was particularly attractive, showing his freer, more relaxed self. Little did he know how hard the fire-bender was looking him over, enjoying the sight of his tanned skin. Zuko rather liked Sokka's skinny, girlish frame. He had long legs and lanky arms, but there was some muscle there, but he had a softer look overall. At first he thought the wolf-tail was a little ridiculous, but now he couldn't imagine him without it, it kind of grew on him, making his lips curl when he thought about how cute it really was.

**R**emembering when he had seen Sokka with his hair down the previous day, that situation had been rather embarrassing... for Zuko. Sokka was getting ready to bathe in one the more secluded fountains, so he thought, when Zuko had walked in. He was just about to slip his shorts off when the fire-bender entered, evidently with the idea of bathing as well. Sokka froze, and so did Zuko, neither reacting or retreating. Sokka tried to play cool, like he was in a change-room and it was okay that other guys were there too, although this was a little more personal. He stood up, his shirt was off, looking over at Zuko with a raised eyebrow. Zuko didn't know what to say and just kind of stuttered for a moment. Sokka asked him if he was planning on bathing or was just passing by, smirking a little at the flushed prince. Zuko managed to get out that he would wait until Sokka was finished, then hesitantly turned and walked out. Sokka was a little disappointed, but relieved at the same time. He seemed to be getting a little aroused by the idea of the two of them bathing together. He was just in his shorts and they were now pretty obviously _not_ hiding how aroused he was getting. He quickly sat in the cold water, sinking below the surface to cool off.

**A**lthough Zuko really wanted to get closer to Sokka, he still felt a little held back by the group and didn't want to ruin everything he had worked for just because he couldn't handle a little crush. On the other hand, Sokka was getting a little more blatant about his pining for Zuko, he wanted Zuko to notice him... in that way. Little did he know that Zuko really had feelings for him, and now hopefully had enough courage to let it show. When they were eating around the fire that night, Zuko seemed to be watching him a little more, not looking away when their eyes met. Eventually Zuko came and sat next to Sokka while they were eating, maybe even a little closer than one would normally sit. The others kind of looked over at Zuko, thinking it odd. He just looked up at them and after a few seconds they went back to eating. Sokka had given them a glare that Zuko didn't see. Katara squinted her eyes evilly and looked back and forth between the two of them. Zuko just thought it was to him, and Sokka knew she would confront him about it later. She had suspected something was going on, noticing things that the others might not have. She always watched over Zuko, still not trusting him.

**C**autiously, Sokka crept into Zuko's room while no one was around. It was early the next morning and Zuko was meditating. He sat on the floor right across from him, their knees barely touching. Zuko peered through a squinted eye to see who was invading his personal space. He was a little surprised to see Sokka, not that any one else would get that close. Then he shut it again asking what he wanted. There was no answer, just the sound of his own rhythmic breathing, and perhaps the others more heavy, erratic breathing. All the sudden, he felt a light touch to his lips, it seemed caring and soft, a little too gentle for Sokka. Zuko pulled back after a second, trying to pretend that he was shocked. He asked what the hell he was up to and gave him a stern scowl. Sokka just smiled and stood up, seeing the princes red face, and left the room. He could tell the difference between angry red and flushed red. As he left, he could see Zuko's hand stretch out as to stay him and attempt to say something, then the sigh of what sounded like failure. Sokka giggled as he walked down the corridor to where the group would be starting breakfast.

**T**he thought of what was coming did not please Sokka. He knew he had to talk to Katara and she wouldn't wait too long after last night's incident, but Sokka just had to make sure about Zuko before he did. The pot was just warming on the fire and Katara looked up at him as he walked through the archway, of course, wondering why he was up before she had woken him. He asked her to come in to the next room with him so he could talk to her. She huffed as she got up and followed him in. As she started yelling at him about what she suspected, he put his hand up to her mouth to shut her up. Sokka knew she hated Zuko, but he explained to her that he knew he had changed, and that he really liked him. He had talked and gotten to know Zuko since he arrived, although just a little since they were always in a group setting and never really alone. She wasn't too shocked about the fact she liked a _him_, just the fact that _him_ was Zuko. Sokka asked her to be more understanding and trust his choice. With much reluctance and a little more pleading, she eventually gave in, but made it clear that she wasn't going to go soft on the fire-bender and become his friend all the sudden, but she would stop the glaring and give him a chance. Sokka appreciated her understanding and knew that his sister loved him as he loved her. They always looked out for each other.

**I**t was shortly after when Zuko came out from his room to have breakfast with everyone when Sokka decided to be a little more forward. After Zuko sat down, Sokka sat down next to him, _right_ next to him. Zuko looked up at Katara in panic, but she wasn't looking, or seeming to look, although he could feel the eyes in the back of her head. The others were casually looking in their direction but not lingering or staring. Sokka turned to Zuko and gave him a sheepish grin. Zuko blushed a little realizing what had transpired, but then feeling a little better about it, he scooched a little closer to the other boy so his side was up against Sokka's. Toph stifled a laugh, but made sure they could still hear it. She could see their hearts racing and just wanted to add a little more tension. They both ate their food in awkward silence, but at least they were finally getting somewhere. After breakfast Katara noticed that they were running low on food. She asked Sokka if he wanted to find some while the others practiced their bending. Aang started to whine a little about needing a break, just for a day. Sokka promptly invited Zuko to come look with him, to which the other boy kindly accepted. Katara sighed, defeated, but made them promise to bring back something and not get sidetracked.

**O**nce they were above the cliff and near the woods, Zuko finally decided to say something. He confided in Sokka that he did in fact have a crush on him, but wondered how Sokka knew about it. He thought he had been pretty subtle about it, if not hiding it completely. Sokka admitted that he wasn't really sure in the first place until this morning, but he had noticed the other boy watching him a little more than was normal. He told him that he had actually liked him since he first intruded on their new camp, and how funny and pitiful Zuko had looked. The proud fire-bender was not so happy about that, but it didn't really matter now. He just thought they were going to kick him out and was glad when they finally changed their minds. Sokka awwwed as Zuko unknowingly pouted a little, then he grabbed his hand in his, entwining their fingers as they continued to walk. Zuko looked over at Sokka with genuine happiness. He always seemed so cocky and sarcastic, but it was nice to see that he was also sweet and sympathetic. This is what Zuko had never felt, and it was a feeling he never wanted to lose. He only hoped that he wasn't imagining it, or that everything wouldn't change again later. They actually did do some hunting but continued talking a well, enjoying just being close with each other.

**N**othing like this had ever happened to Zuko. He couldn't understand why his bending wasn't working. It was so frustrating, especially now that he was suppose to teach Aang. After a day of this, they discussed it and decided it was because Zuko was no longer angry and that had been the source of his bending. He looked over at Sokka and smiled a little and shook his head. Sokka apologized for making Zuko soft and they all had a little laugh. They decided the next morning that they would go seek the ruins of the Sun Warriors to see if they could find anything that would help them. Zuko and Sokka stayed up late that night knowing that they wouldn't see each other for a while. Sokka had to stay to protect the other benders, so he told himself, while the other two were away. They were in Zuko's room and were just enjoying each others company. Sokka still slept outside with everyone else, so they didn't get to spend time like this alone, after the others had gone to sleep. Sokka had certainly wanted to stay with Zuko other nights but he didn't think Zuko was comfortable with that. So Sokka was surprised when Zuko had asked him to stay that night. At first they just sat on the bed, one at each end, staring at the empty space in the middle. They talked a little, but the awkward feeling of the distance eventually made itself clear. Sokka moved closer to Zuko sitting right next to him, and Zuko leaned over, pulling Sokka's arm around him and nestling his head against the warrior's shoulder. Sokka leaned his head down and kissed the top of the fire-bender's head. They were both very comfortable and happy. The morning soon came and they woke up, still laying on Zuko's bed. Zuko eyes kind of jolted open, as Sokka groggily nuzzled farther into the others chest pulling him a little closer. Zuko hugged him tighter and smiled at him as he eventually opened his eyes. Sokka was content to wake up to that sight and never wanted to move again. Zuko kissed him on the forehead then got up. Him and Aang would have to head out soon.

**S**okka missed Zuko intensely over the next two days. They had travelled all day and night before finding the ruins, then had travelled another night on the way back. When they came back early the next morning, no one was surprised when Sokka climbed up on Appa, tackling Zuko, and hugging him tightly right there. They saw how miserable he had been while his new love was away. If anything, this had confirmed to the two just how close they had gotten. Over the course of the day, they were discussing their recent invasion and what had gone wrong. They talked about what happened to the warriors that were left behind. They needed a new plan before the comet came, so they talked a lot about that. Later that evening after dinner, Sokka had approached Zuko and asked him about the prisoners and what would happen to them. He specifically wanted to know where they were being held. Zuko was very reluctant to tell him, because he didn't want to see the pain in Sokka eyes as he explained their assumed location. Sokka had been a little distant that night, not even wanting to stay with Zuko that night. Zuko was worried and thought Sokka might be up to something. He had seen the warriors mind scheming away while he watched, Sokka not seeming to realize there were others still around. Zuko crept up onto Appa that night, consoling the flying-bison to keep him quiet. He waited there for some time, almost falling asleep, unsure of whether his prediction was correct. Suddenly, a hand appeared over the rail. Sokka was so shocked when he saw Zuko up there, that he squeaked and fell off Appa onto his butt. He mockingly scolded Appa for not warning him of the subterfuge. Sokka was still angry at Zuko for trying to thwart him and made it clear that he was still going, but he was happy when Zuko insisted that he come along. He wanted to do this on his own, but knew that it would be difficult and the fire-bender was right, he would need help. He only relented when Zuko wrapped his arms around Sokka and pulled him into the most loving kiss. Sokka felt a little weak in the knees, even though he had usually been the one to try to instigate these things. But the feel of Zuko's warm body pressed against him and his lips moving slowly over his was enough to get Sokka's heart racing. He couldn't really argue now and knew that Zuko would be coming for sure. They boarded Zuko's war-balloon, deciding it to be a more suitable form of travel. Their destination was the Boiling Rock.

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review :)


	4. 4 Love

**L**eaning into Zuko, Sokka was comforted by his presence. There was a chill in the air as they floated through the night sky. Zuko wrapped a blanket around them and warmed him with his bending. They snuggled and chatted a while. Sokka suddenly looked up, gazing deeper into Zuko's eyes. Zuko stuttered a moment, staring back at Sokka, wondering what he was staring at so hard. Sokka leaned in to kiss him and Zuko relaxed into the kiss as well. He ghosted his tongue lightly over Sokka lips, causing the warrior to let out a little moan. He parted his mouth and rubbed his tongue against his partners. They played back and forth exploring the warmth of each others soft mouths, each letting out sounds of pleasure. Sokka leaned over a little too far and they fell off the bench onto the floor. Sokka lay on top of Zuko, not feeling sorry for knocking him over at all. And Zuko didn't seem to even notice as he kissed back even harder. He ran his hands up the warriors back, caressing the soft tanned skin. Sokka moaned louder letting his weight fall on the bender as he freed his hands, his warm body fueling his need for him. He ran a hand through Zuko's hair as his other hand headed the opposite direction. Zuko's eyes flew open as he felt that hand casually glide over his inner thigh. Sokka was confused at the reaction as the fire-bender jumped up all the sudden. Zuko looked down, seeing the disappointment on Sokka's face then, with a reassuring smile, pulled the warrior up into his arms. Sokka was relieved to know that it wasn't him that had freaked out Zuko, but the cloud of dense fog that now surrounded them. Zuko told him they had finally arrived. Sokka's frown turned into a look of determination, the seriousness of their adventure now apparent. Zuko kissed Sokka lightly on the back of the neck, reassuring him that they would find his father and everything would be okay. Sokka turned around and smiled. He smacked Zuko's butt, making him promise they would continue where they left off when they were done. Zuko smiled, sliding his hands down Sokka's back to return the favor, confirming the promise with a smack on the warrior's butt as well. With that, and perhaps a few more kisses and shameless groping, they headed down into the caldera.

**O**n the one hand, Sokka was happy to find Suki there, but on the other, it created an awkward situation. Sokka had to reassure Zuko that he would tell Suki what was going on, because he felt a little bad for awkwardly kissing Suki back when she had jumped into his arms. He was just a little confused, and happy to see her, but he certainly didn't feel anything for Suki like that anymore. They didn't really have the time to explain things and the fact that Suki was already a little miffed to see the fire-bender that burned her city. But she would listen to Sokka and trust Zuko for the time being, while they attempted their escape. After one failed attempt, which turned out to be a blessing, they found Sokka's father and planned another escape. Zuko was shocked to see Mai there, which totally messed up their plans. But she had ended up saving them to her own demise. Zuko felt for Mai and even a little bad about how he had treated her. He would make it up to her when the war was over. Hopefully Azula wouldn't do anything too bad to her before then. They stole Azula's war-balloon and escaped from the island with all the prisoners. Hakoda was very proud of his son, and was even grateful to Zuko for coming with him. They were all happily reunited back at the Western Air Temple and Katara even thanked Zuko and hugged him. He felt a little better about that, until Katara stepped back and wagged her finger at him with a smirk and a fake glare, he remembered that he still had a little more work to do there, but at least the tension had eased up a little. Now he just had to deal with Sokka's dad. Zuko gulped a little as he hung back from the group, slipping into the corridor to head back to his room, letting them have their time to catch up.

**V**ery quietly, Sokka opened the door. Zuko seemed asleep and didn't stir. The rest of the group had all gone to bed after hours of talking and eating. Sokka felt bad about leaving Zuko alone, but knew that would be what he preferred. He set down some food on the the nightstand and snuck over to the bed, laying next to the sleeping prince. He really did love Zuko, he thought as he looked down onto his peaceful face. Zuko rarely slept well and so calmly, but had been doing much better lately. Sokka kissed him softly on the lips, then perhaps a little harder, hoping to wake him up. Without opening his eyes, Zuko pulled Sokka down in front in front of him, turning him around so he could spoon his back. Sokka just went along with it since he was still feeling bad, and it certainly wasn't unpleasant. He pulled the blanket over him after clumsily trying to kick off his boots. They both lay there half asleep, Sokka holding Zuko's arms close to him while they both dozed off.

**E**arly that morning, before the sun had even started to rise, Zuko stirred and woke from his sleep. The warrior still wrapped in his arms in front of him. He smiled to himself and kissed the back of Sokka's neck, resulting in a little murmur. Sokka was still asleep, but Zuko rolled him over and kissed him on the lips, perhaps attempting Sokka's earlier trick. It of course worked, but took quite a bit longer since Sokka slept like a log. But who knows, maybe Sokka was just holding out to see what else Zuko would do. Sokka was already a little aroused as boys usually are in the morning, and pulled himself closer to Zuko. Zuko's eyes widened a little in embarrassment as he felt Sokka's warmth press against his thigh. But Zuko was having the same issue, so his embarrassment didn't last too long. They clung to each other, kissing harder. Zuko eventually rolled Sokka onto his back, climbing on top of him, and ran his hands under the warrior's shirt. He slipped it up and over his head, then the same with his own, tossing them to the floor. Sokka's smooth chest rubbed against Zuko's firm chest, a little sweat building from the heat. They groped each other with their hands running all over, exploring each others bodies. Somewhere in there, their pants had also come off, and they were grinding in their underwear. More friction and more heat fueled them on. Sokka pulled off Zuko's underwear as he slipped out of his own, adding to the pile on the floor. He reached down and grabbed the source of the fire-bender's warmth, feeling it throb in his hand. He rubbed it up and down as they continued to writhe. Their kissing and body contact became so intense that they were starting to moan a little too loudly. Zuko shuddered a little and arched his back. Sokka felt the warm liquid on his stomach which pushed him over the edge as well. They both gasped and panted for breath as they they lay there in each others arms. Sokka never would have imagined this, being with Zuko, but they both knew that this was right and that it was not only the Avatar's destiny that had brought them together, but their own as well. They would stick together through the hard times to come, and when the war was over, they would settle down for the rest of their lives. Sokka's eyes widened all the sudden when he realized who he was with, and what that meant when the war was over. But he was happy with the prince, and would be with the future Fire Lord as well. As Sokka's breath slowed and calmed, Zuko thought how much he would love to be with the warrior. He would follow him wherever, even to the South Pole. The two lovers fell back asleep, not a worry in their minds. All that mattered to Zuko and Sokka right now, was how their odd Attraction had led to their true Love.

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review :)


End file.
